carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Choi Deokhye
Personality Deokhye is fierce and cunning, determined and manipulative. She falls under all the categories and criteria of a femme fatale, easily making her one of the most dangerous members of The Renegades. She is smart with her words and every move she makes is calculated, but she has a tendency to be reckless. She is very emotional and reacts on impulse very often. Around most people, she is charming and sweet, unless posed with an opposing personality, in which she can be cruel and vindictive. Around her family, however, she was kind and gentler, while still maintaining her powerful and dominating personality. Biography —CHILDHOOD— As a child, Deokhye's life seemed normal. She had a mom and a dad like other kids, but the truth was much more dark than that. Her mother was a prostitute who had gotten pregnant after falling in love with a client. while the love didn't last very long, their relationship did and they remained living together under the same roof. Her father was an obsessive gambler, spending all his free time playing poker and throwing his money away in hopes of a lucky hand. When Deokhye was seven, her father allowed her to sit in on one of his poker games. It was innocent at first, but her father was desperate to win and used his own daughter as a distraction for the other players. He would groom her and teach her how to seduce the other men at the table in the hopes that they would let their guards down. —TEENAGE YEARS— Due to her upbringing, Deokhye was never very close to anyone. Her mother worked at all hours of the day, only returning home to shower and shoot up before going back out to drink and party. This created a swelling hatred in her heart towards her mother, but her father was worse. When Deokhye was fourteen, her father quit his job after a mental breakdown and became completely wrapped up in his way of life. All hours of the day were spent gambling in some way. Whether it was betting on sports or playing card games out of the family garage, he was addicted and drowning in his obsessions. Deokhye took a lot of her pent up anger out at school. She was naturaly pretty and knew how to carry herself thanks to her father's grooming. This made her a natural target of bullying from her female classmates, and a target of harrassment from her male peers. Often times she was followed home and fought with by fellow classmates for 'stealing their boyfriends.' She had never once been guilty of the things she was accused for, but she fought anyways. Many times she walked home, bloodied and bruised after beating her attackers down until she could run. One day after returning home from school, Deokhye was confronted by a starnge man who had travelled all the way from Seoul to meet her father. To her, she figured it was just another man who came to gamble, but she never could've expected the truth. The man who dubbed himself 'Big Boss' was a mafia leader with whom her father owed massive debts to. There was no way to pay the man's debts and her father was desperate. After betting the house and everything he owned, he was left to one thing: Deokhye. That's right, the pitiful man bet up his own daughter's life in the hopes to settle his payments. Unfortunately, he lost and Big Boss killed him on the spot, cutting out his tongue and allowing him to bleed to death on the garage floor. Meanwhile, Deokhye watched the entire thing play out in horror. Her father had traded her off to a stranger like a piece of meat, and the very same stranger had murdered him in front of her eyes. In a single instant, her entire life had been flipped from bad to impossibly worse. That same night, Deokhye fled her hometown of Busan along with Big Boss to Seoul. There she would live alongside him as a form of payment and protection. —SEOUL— For three agonizing hours, the fifteen year old Deokhye was forced to compose herself on a train ride to Seoul, sitting beside her father's murderer. He kept his distance and didn't pressure her for answers or information. He was respectful and it confused Deokhye to no end. Upon arrival to Seoul, Deokhye was kept close to the Boss and kept under tight security. He was determined to protect her from harm and any outside influence of the darker side of the city, but all Deokhye could think was the worst. In her eyes, she could not be protected from any man, especially not by a cold blooded mafia boss. Over the years, Deokhye became submissive to her circumstance. She was safe from her father's slimy hands and away from her wretched life in Busan. As terrible as things had been, she actually felt safe under her Boss's wings. Perhaps it was a form of Stockholm Syndrome, but Deokhye eventually began to evolve feelings for her captor and protector. When she was twenty-one, Big Boss confronted her and gave her an ultimatum. Her payment had been completed and, if she wished, she was allowed to leave his side and live her life as she wished. If she chose to stay by his side, however, he would treat her to the finest of things and she would rise to power alongside him in the dark underground of Seoul. At this point, she had become so attached to Big Boss that she remained with him, by his side and was regarded as the Boss's Wife to his underlings. — BIG BOSS— Being one of the most powerful mafia bosses in the city had its complications and they caught up with Big Boss. One day, he disappeared out of the blue and Deokhye was left vulnerable and alone. She waited for his return, but after two months, her hope had faded into a small flickering flame. This flame was completely extinguished when the body of her lover and captor were found in the Han River. She was distraught, shocked, broken, and completely alone. While she had the protection and support of the gang to aid her and mourn alongside her, Deokhye felt like the world had frozen and only she was left standing. Instead of taking his place and ruling the gang like people encouraged her to do, she ran. Because although she was an adult now, she was still a weak child on the inside. And children ran from monsters, even if they were too big to see. —THE OUTLAW BLOODS— After months on her own, wandering the city lost and alone, Deokhye stumbled upon a casino. She spent the night counting cards and winning large sums of cash. Instead of being arrested or kicked out, she was offered a spot in the gang called the Outlaw Bloods. There, she found a community of people to help keep her alive, if even for a small amount of time. — MINSEOK— Shorly after joining the ranks of The Outlaw Bloods, Deokhye met a fellow recruit named Minseok. The two of them hit it off right away, forming an instant chemistry and growing close in no time at all. While they held each other at a distance and remained just friends for a while, fate eventually intervened. At a fellow gang member's wedding, Deokhye and Minseok confessed their feelings to one another in the bathroom and were an item from there on out. Months later, when things between the gangs became too rocky to stay, they wed and eloped to Busan. — THE RENEGADES— As the gangs in Seoul began to collide and crumble, a handful of members from allied gangs took off together and headed south to the city of Busan. Under the new name of The Renegades, the runaways joined together to keep one another safe. They were family and they protected one another without conditions. Here in Busan they remain and thrive, all trying to live a normal life while recovering from the traumas of their past. — HYERI— Shortly after getting married, Deokhye found out she was pregnant. Never being a quitter and not wanting to disappoint her husband, the couple decided to keep the baby. They named the daughter after Deokhye's closest friend Hyemi and Minseok's brother-from-another-mother Liau. ( Hye + Li = HyeRi ). Together as a couple and as a family of Renegades, they work hard to raise their child in the best life they can, depserate not to repeat the same mistakes of their own parents. Relationships * Jung Minseok * Jung Hyeri * Big Boss * Father * Mother Inspirations * Alex Benedetto (gangsta.) * Rize Kamishiro (Tokyo Ghoul) * Beretta (gangsta.) * Zyra (League of Legends) * Ahri the Nine-tailed Fox (League of Legends) * Nona (Death Parade) * Nutcracker (Tokyo Ghoul:re) Category:The Renegades Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:Female